


Holly, Jolly Christmas

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Ice Skating, Original Character(s), guys can't ice skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Ice skating. Yeah, the guys can't do that, at all.





	Holly, Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Ice skating  
> So yeah...today has been fun and depressing...not sure if that's a good enough excuse for this being uploaded today instead of yesterday, but it's the only one I got so...  
> OCs.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> Betaed by Grammarly and written by my sad and sleep-deprived brain.  
> I don't own anything obvious.   
> Enjoy.

> Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
> And when you walk down the street  
> Say hello to friends you know  
> And everyone you meet

It was chilly and lightly snowing when Rey dragged all the guys out to the park. Despite their multitude of questions and Kylo's whining, Rey refused to tell them what they were doing at the park. Finn and Poe tried to get Rey to talk by pelting her with snowballs, but she easily deflected them, taking the fun out of it. When Kylo tried to get information, Rey just kissed his cheek, patted his chest, and continued to lead them through the snowy trees. It was when the group met up with Kylan, Hux, and Phasma did they realize what was happening.

Ice skating. They were going freaking ice skating.

All the guys started complaining, while Hux and Phasma both rolled their eyes having both tried and failed to talk Kylan out of it. The ice rink they all stood in front of was about half a football field in length and was crisscrossed with ice skaters of all different levels. You had your want to be Olympian athletes who were attempting to show off while acting natural all the way down to the freezing three-year-old that was unfortunately dragged out to learn how to ice skate. There were many people on the ice; many people who could potentially see the misfortune of four men trying to ice skate.

After more complaining and some slight threatening, the group was out on the ice...well they were almost out on the ice. The two women and Kylan were out skating like they did this often (when in actuality, they did a lot of rollerblading), while the guys huddled near the entrance extremely reluctant to go and make fools of themselves. 

Finn was the first brave soul to go out, not about to be outdone by an eight-year-old who had just zipped by, he took two tentative steps and when he didn't immediately fall, took two more and then another two until he was about halfway to the middle. This was where he got a little too confident and when he tried to take three steps, promptly fell, hard. The other three men burst into laughter and most likely would not have stopped if Finn hadn't angrily (and more than a little bit embarrassedly), taunted the others with chicken noises. 

Not to be outdone by his fellow man, Poe was the next one to venture onto the ice. He did a relatively better job than Finn, having found the right momentum and speed. However, Finn, not one who enjoyed being outdone, tripped Poe when he glided past causing him to stumble and fall. The two lay sprawled on the ice, Finn grinning in triumph and Poe angrily trying to catch his breath. 

While the two lay sprawled, Hux had decided to get the embarrassment over with and had gone out onto the ice. He did an even better job than the previous and was smarter as he gave the two fallen men a wide berth. Hux would have probably gotten to the other side and would have made a success at ice skating a full cycle around the rink if a stray snowball hadn't hit him. He went sliding across the ice and ended up next to Finn and Poe who still hadn't gotten up. Hux angrily looked toward where Kylo had been (he knew it was him, who else would throw the snowball), only to find him not there. Hux pointed this out to the others, and the three quickly looked around hoping to see their companion equally sprawled. 

They didn't. Kylo was the exact opposite. In the time that Hux was sliding across the ice, Rey had appeared and offered to help teach him. So by the time the other three men found him, he was arm in arm with his girlfriend and slowly but surely gliding across the ice. The three grumbled and would have tried to bring Kylo down to their level (literally) if he wasn't with Rey who they were slightly terrified of. So the three stayed down on the ice slowly freezing and being miserable until the others found them and decided to stop. 

The group went to a cafe to warm up and drink hot chocolate and laugh about the shortcomings of the guys who had fallen. Kylan pointed out that any one of them could have asked for help and the three guys gave each other the 'you're so stupid' look and grumbled into their hot chocolate.

Needless to say, the group never went ice skating again that Chrismas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another one will hopefully be uploaded later today.


End file.
